During the past year we investigated (in some cases, jointly with other groups): 1) The glucuronidation of delta 6-THC, which we have shown to be of the very unusual C-glucoronide type; 2) the synthesis of O- and C-glucuronides of delta 6-THC; 3) the synthesis of the putative metabolite cannabinol 2", 3", 4", 5"-tetranor-1"-oic-acid; 4) action of cannabinoids on model membrane; 5) the metabolic conversion of THC into CBN. We propose to continue to investigate projects 1,4,5 in the above list. Our major effort will be in investigating the scope and significance of the C-glucuronidation route. As a second priority we shall continue to investigate the differential effect of THC and CBD on membranes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Aspects of Cannabis chemistry and metabolism. R. Mechoulam, N.K. McCallum, N. Lander, B. Yagen, Z. Ben-Zvi and S. Levy in "Cannabis Pharmacology" ed. M. Braude and S. Czara, Raven Press 1976, pp 39-48. Cannabinoid Chemistry - an overview. R. Mechoulam, N. McCallum, S. Levy, N. Lander in "Marihuana, Chemistry, Biochemistry and Cellular Effects" ed. G.G. Nahas, Springer-Verlag, New York 1976, pp 3-13.